Аутогемотерапия
Аутогемотерапия ( — сам + — кровь + терапия) — подкожное или внутримышечное введение пациенту собственной крови, взятой из вены. Применялась в дерматологической практике в начале 1900-х. В дальнейшем дерматологи прекратили использование подобной практики из-за отсутствия каких-либо доказательств эффективности. Проведенные систематические обзоры аутогемотерапии при таких проявлениях как Крапивница и Экзема показали, что аутогемотерапия не имеет каких-либо серьёзных побочных эффектов, а незначительные побочные эффекты кратковременны и сходны с инъекциями плацебо. Эффективность терапии в целом статистически не отличается от инъекций плацебо или отсутствия леченияA Systematic Review of Autohemotherapy as a Treatment for Urticaria and Eczema / Devon D. Brewer, Cureus 6(12): e233. doi:10.7759/cureus.233 "controls (placebo vs. no placebo) .. Several decades ago, autohemotherapy was largely abandoned by conventional dermatologists for lack of supporting evidence … autohemotherapy ..than control therapy across studies, although the advantage is not statistically reliable. ". Методика Классическая аутогемотерапия предполагает подкожное или внутримышечное введение пациенту его собственной свежей венозной крови, не подвергнутой каким-либо воздействиям и не смешанной с какими-либо веществами. Чаще всего у пациента берут кровь из вены и вводят её глубоко внутримышечно в верхненаружный квадрант ягодицы. Для профилактики образования инфильтратов (участков ткани, характеризующихся скоплением обычно не свойственных им клеточных элементов, увеличенным объёмом и повышенной плотностью) к месту инъекции необходимо приложить грелку. Схему лечения врач назначает индивидуально. Если при проведении аутогемотерапии появляются такие побочные явления, как повышение температуры тела (до 38°С) и появление боли и припухлости в месте инъекции, то последующую дозу вводимой крови уменьшают. Кроме классической аутогемотерапии применялись варианты введения аутокрови, подвергнутой различным химическим или физическим воздействиям. В частности, известны попытки замораживания крови перед введением, облучение рентгеновскими или ультрафиолетовыми лучами, озонирование и др. Как разновидность аутогемотерапии применялась аутогемотерапия с озоном, в кровь перед введением добавляют озон. Показания и противопоказания Противопоказаний как таковых у аутогемотерапии нет. Но в каждом отдельном случае с той проблемой должен разбираться лечащий врач. В редких случаях аутогемотерапия может быть противопоказана по различным причинам. Пациент должен пройти полное обследование перед назначением терапии. Недопустимо подкожное или внутримышечное введение крови в больших объёмах, так как это может привести к выраженной местной воспалительной реакции и к общим негативным симптомам в виде повышения температуры тела, озноба, мышечных болей. Если после первой процедуры появляется боль в месте инъекции, то процедуру стоит отложить на несколько дней. Вторым важным моментом, понятным даже неспециалисту, является соблюдение стерильности при проведении процедуры аутогемотерапии. Противопоказания для проведения классической аутогемотерапии носят относительный характер: так, подкожное введение больному одного кубического сантиметра собственной крови не может навредить ему даже в критической ситуации, но в каждом конкретном случае вопросы показаний и противопоказаний решаются лечащим врачом. Эффективность и безопасность озонотерапии не доказана и потому в аутогемотерапии её использование может быть даже вредным нежели полезным. Существует мнение, что аутогемотерапия псевдонаучна, поскольку кровь, находящаяся не в кровеносном русле, является питательной средой для микроорганизмов, что, при нарушении правил септики-антисептики может привести к плачевным последствиям вроде постинъекционных абсцессов и сепсиса. История Возникла аутогемотерапия в начале XX века. Первый успешный опыт аутогемотерапии описал в 1905 году хирург Август Бир. Он применил его для лечения переломов, создавая искусственные гематомы. Во время русско-японской войны в начале 20 века русский хирург Валентин Феликсович Войно-Ясенецкий использовал аутогемотерапию. Цель применения - лечение солдат. В своем труде «Очерки гнойной хирургии» он описал методы терапии. Он использовал аутогемотерапию в качестве вспомогательного средства при лечении различных вялотекущих болезнях человека. Данный метод широко использовался до появления антибиотиков. Все ученые, которые занимались изучением аутогемотерапии, отмечали повышение работоспособности организма, тонуса, появление жизненных сил и самое главное - иммунитет человека укреплялся. Впоследствии предпринимались попытки с помощью аутогемотерапии усилить защитные реакции больных инфекционным заболеваниям, фурункулёзу, хроническим воспалительным болезням женской половой системы и др. Примечания Категория:Лечение